


August Klance Prompts 2020

by circlevision7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Monthly Klance Prompts August 2020, light smutt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlevision7/pseuds/circlevision7
Summary: Prompts del mes de Agosto de 2020.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Week 1: Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Keith escuchó como el agua empezaba a correr en el baño se dejó caer en la cama mientras pensaba en la situación. Una de las cosas que más había aprendido desde que estaba con Lance era que, lo peor que podían hacer, era irse a la cama enfadados. Basándose en pasadas experiencias, si no resolvían eso cuanto antes, al día siguiente se despertarían con un humor bastante peor que el del día anterior.

“No, no, no. Me niego” 

Lance frunció el ceño ante la negativa de Keith. 

“Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta?”  
“he dicho que no y es que no. No quiero hacerme más fotos, Lance.”   
“vale…” suspiró malhumorado. “Aguafiestas” 

Keith le fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió dejar el tema por el bien de los dos. No quería fastidiar el viaje que tanto les había costado de hacer, y tampoco quería desilusionar a Lance. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Desde aquel momento, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido, y Lance tenía una mueca de fastidio en su cara.   
Y habían dejado de hablar por completo. 

Keith y Lance estaban de vacaciones en Cuba. Había sido un viaje algo difícil de organizar por algunos pequeños inconvenientes, como por ejemplo que su familia ya no tenia la propiedad de su casa en donde se había criado, por lo que tuvieron que quedarse en un hotel, cosa que a Lance al principio le afectó un poco. Sin embargo, decidió continuar por la ilusión que tenía de enseñarle su país natal a su novio. 

Pero era precisamente su novio el que supondría otro bache para el viaje. Keith no era muy aficionado a los viajes y a las vacaciones en general. Odiaba no tener nada que hacer, y cualquier tiempo libre que implicara sentarse y relajarse era impensable para él. Por el contrario, también era muy débil con cualquier cosa que implicara hacer feliz a Lance. Es por eso por lo que tuvo que apechugar y acceder al viaje. 

Lance estaba eufórico. Le iba enseñando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su ciudad natal, pasaron por su antigua casa solo porque se empeñó en enseñársela, aunque solo pudiera hacerlo por fuera. Cogieron el coche que habían alquilado para hacer pequeños viajes a otras partes de la isla, y Lance no paraba de hablar de todas las anécdotas que había vivido con su familia desde que tenia memoria. 

Ambos se lo pasaron realmente bien en ese viaje. Keith tenía que admitirlo. El hotel era maravilloso, las comidas eran deliciosas, los paisajes eran preciosos, las playas eran geniales, las fiestas eran muy divertidas, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro continuamente… Incluso Keith aprendió a decir algunas frases en español, aunque no estuvieran bien pronunciadas al 100%. 

Y, sobre todo, pudo ver como la felicidad de Lance se acrecentaba. 

Lance le hacia fotos de casi todo, como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera visto esos lugares. Al principio, a Keith no le importaba tanto, pero llegaba un punto en el que se hacía un poco molesto. No le importaba tanto que Lance hiciera fotos de los paisajes, sino más bien estaba cansado de que le insistiera una y otra vez en hacerse fotos juntos con paisajes bonitos de fondo. 

Keith era consciente de que Lance no lo hacía con mala intención. Estaba muy ilusionado de estar viviendo ese momento con su novio, pero lo que Keith no se había atrevido a decirle hasta en ese momento era que, en verdad, le incomodaba hacerse fotos de cualquier tipo. 

Puede que esto estuviera causado por el hecho de que creció sin su madre desde que tenía memoria, y sin su padre desde que murió. Nunca había tenido vacaciones ni viajes familiares, nunca había sentido la necesidad de crear recuerdos a través de fotografías. Sí que tenía algunas fotografías de su padre y él de pequeño, pero no estaba habituado a hacerse una por propia voluntad. 

Lance, de hecho, era consciente de todo eso. Sabía por todo lo que había pasado Keith, y una parte de él también intentaba animarle y alegrarle el viaje recolectando fotografías juntos. Fotografías que Lance pensaba que a Keith le estaban haciendo feliz.

Pero Keith estaba cansado y, al final, se hartó. 

El resto del día fue muy tenso. Apenas hablaban ni estaban tan acaramelados como antes. No se les veía enfadados, sino más bien incomodos. 

Se habían pasado todo el día caminando por un paseo marítimo, y habían planeado cenar en algún restaurante elegante. Pero al final, con todo el sentimiento agridulce que se les había quedado, decidieron (sin hablarlo siquiera entre ellos) cenar en el hotel e irse pronto a dormir. 

La cena fue muy tensa, como era de esperar. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Lance le dijo que iba a la ducha de forma muy seca. A Keith le dolió un poco el pecho ante eso, pero el orgullo le impidió decir algo más que un escueto “vale” y verle marcharse con un suspiro. 

Cuando Keith escuchó como el agua empezaba a correr en el baño se dejó caer en la cama mientras pensaba en la situación. Una de las cosas que más había aprendido desde que estaba con Lance era que, lo peor que podían hacer, era irse a la cama enfadados. Basándose en pasadas experiencias, si no resolvían eso cuanto antes, al día siguiente se despertarían con un humor bastante peor que el del día anterior. 

Sin embargo, no sabia como arreglar esto. Podía ser sincero y decirle que sus insistentes fotos le habían colmado la paciencia, pero sabía que, aunque lograra que se animara el ambiente, el viaje sería muy distinto. Lance perdería parte de la ilusión y la alegría que le caracterizaba. Se sentiría cohibido de hacerse una simple foto. Y eso era precisamente lo último que quería. 

Por otra parte ¿Qué ganaba no siendo sincero?

Mientras tenía ese dilema entre ser sincero y no herir a Lance, sus ojos se posaron inconscientemente en el teléfono de Lance, el cual había usado durante todo el viaje para hacer las condenadas fotos. 

De repente, una idea loca le vino a la cabeza y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se le había ocurrido la idea definitiva para relajar el ambiente y solucionar el problema que tenían. 

* * *

Cuando Lance salió de la ducha, Keith se encontraba leyendo un libro. Le vio y suspiró con una media sonrisa. 

“¿Qué tal ha estado la ducha?” intentó sacarle conversación   
“Ha estado bien” se encogió de hombros indiferente. Esa vez no presumió de lo bien que tenia la piel, como tenía costumbre después de cada ducha. Otro signo inequívoco de que estaba realmente molesto.

Keith suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado. 

“Oye.” Se incorporó un poco. “He pensado que podrías revisar algunas de las fotos que has hecho hoy de la playa.” 

Lance frunció el ceño un poco al oírle del tema.

“¿Por qué debería hacer eso?” contestó algo molesto.   
“no se” se encogió de hombros. “Creo que algunas que has hecho han quedado bastante bien y podrías, tal vez, ponerles algún filtro y subirlas para que tu familia las viera.”

Lance suspiró. 

“Mira, si intentas hacerme la pelota por lo que ha pasado hoy, para. No va a funcionar. Es mejor que lo olvidemos y nos vayamos a dormir”

Keith suspiró de nuevo y cruzó las piernas para hablar con él de forma mas cómoda. 

“Lance, no pienso olvidarlo. Sabes perfectamente que, si nos vamos a dormir sin haberlo hablado, no podremos dormir. Y puede que mañana se nos pase, pero esto se hará una bola hasta que ya no podamos mas y explotemos.”   
“¿Cómo has hecho tu hoy?”

Keith pestañeó, confuso. 

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Lance suspiró, fastidiado. Se sentó en la cama, enfrente de él, y en su misma posición para hablar cara a cara con Keith. 

“Me he dado cuenta, Keith. Me he dado cuenta de que tu solo accedías a hacerte fotos por mí. Me he dado cuenta de que estabas incomodo y que no te sentías a gusto haciéndolas. Yo…” suspiró. “siento haberte hecho pasarlo mal hoy, pero el único motivo por el que ha pasado esto es porque no has sido capaz de decírmelo antes. Si lo hubieras hecho, hubiera sido mas cauteloso. Quiero que seas sincero conmigo cuando algo te incomode.”  
“¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?” se acercó más a él. “No quería romperte la ilusión ni hacer que perdieras las ganas de hacértelas. Además…” le puso una mano en la mejilla con cariño. “No tienes por qué dejar de hacer fotos solo porque a mí me moleste.”  
“Por supuesto que sí” le contestó sin dudarlo. “Eres mi novio, y quiero que ambos estemos a gusto.”

Keith sonrió, complacido. Lance le cogió de la mano que tenia en su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en el dorso. 

“Si insistes…” suspiró mientras negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. “Al menos prométeme que vas a disminuir el ritmo un poco.”  
“Lo prometo.”

Sellaron esa reconciliación con un beso suave y cariñoso, pero que poco a poco fueron intensificando y les fue calentando. Cuando Keith se dio cuenta de que Lance quería pasar a algo más, se acordó de algo y se separó de repente. 

“¿Qué pasa?” soltó Lance, algo entrecortado, intentando recuperar el aire que se le había arrebatado en el beso.   
“A-antes de que hagamos… eso” se puso rojo de repente y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo. “¿Por qué no miras… las fotos que te has hecho antes para subirlas?”

Lance se incorporó un poco y cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesilla de noche. 

“Ah, es verdad. Antes estabas muy raro, y además particularmente insistente en que mirara las fotos, y…” 

A medida que iba hablando, iba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Le miró incrédulo, justo antes de desbloquear el móvil. 

“Keith… ¿Qué has hecho?”

Keith no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pícara al saber que Lance le había pillado. 

“Yo nada.” Se hizo el tonto. “La próxima vez no tardes tanto en ducharte y me dejes aquí solo, esperándote.”

Mientras le escuchaba, Lance iba abriendo el móvil y buscando la galería de fotos. Su cara al ver las fotografías mas recientes era todo un poema, y se intensificó a medida que iba pasando fotos en la galería. 

“Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?”

El tono de Lance era una mezcla de incredulidad y risa, no podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando. 

“Que montón de selfies tengo aquí de mi novio. Vaya, vaya”  
“Considéralo una forma de firmar la paz por todo esto.” Keith se sonrojó un poco. “Sé que en el fondo lo hacías con buena intención, para que yo tuviese un bonito recuerdo de este viaje, y lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad. Además, sé que tú también tenías ganas de tener una foto mía, así que… ahí las tienes.”

Lance negó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

“Serás idiota…”

Después de besarse nuevamente, Lance se apartó para sonreírle un poco y acariciarle la mejilla, tal y como había hecho él minutos antes. 

“¿Sabes? Yo tengo una forma mejor de “sellar la paz”, como tú dices.”  
“Ah, ¿sí? Ilústrame.”

Keith creía saber a lo que se refería Lance con eso, pero lo cierto es que no sabia cual iba a ser la última jugarreta que le tenía preparada su novio. Se acercó más y empezó a besarle el cuello. Cuando Keith estaba sintiéndose más excitado, Lance se acercó a su oreja y le susurró. 

“Voy a poner una de estas fotos de fondo de pantalla.”

Y dicho esto, Lance se alejó de él y salió disparado de la cama mientras cogía el móvil. Keith no tardó un segundo en seguirle. 

“¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No! ¡Lance! ¡LANCE!”

Estuvieron un buen rato persiguiéndose por la habitación. Lance intentaba entrar a configuración de su teléfono para cambiar de foto de pantallas a la vez que hacía movimientos estratégicos para evitar que Keith se lo arrebatara. Todo esto mientras no paraban de reírse. En algún momento, incluso, se cayeron en la cama mientras Keith alargaba el brazo para cogerle el móvil, a la vez que le daba besos en el cuello a Lance para intentar distraerle. Pero Lance era más listo que él y no se dejó engañar. Se deshizo de los besos de su novio y se incorporó de nuevo para lograr escapar.

Después de un buen rato, cayeron exhaustos en la cama por la persecución. No tenían energías para nada más que acurrucarse e intentar dormir.

“Keith…” Lance soltó medio somnoliento. 

Keith no respondió. Ya se había sumido en un profundo sueño. Sueño al que Lance no tardaría en unirse. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, Lance le dio un beso en la frente y susurró: 

“Gracias por las fotos. Las cuidaré muy bien, lo prometo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho que no hago un challenge así, y por fin tengo la inspiracion para hacerlo. Este challenge es cortito (solo un prompt por semana) pero lo estoy disfrutando mucho. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este primer prompt!


	2. Week 2: Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Lance accedió a ir de viaje con su familia, no pensó que se arrepentiría desde el principio.

Cuando Lance accedió a ir de viaje con su familia, no pensó que se arrepentiría desde el principio.

Después de tantos años sin estar todos juntos, uno de los deseos unánimes de la familia McClain era la de irse de vacaciones todos juntos. Lance lo mencionó el primer día que cenó con ellos cuando volvió, y ya no le hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, que todo el mundo se había puesto manos a la obra.

La primera opción fue, sin dudarlo, Cuba. Todos querían volver a su país, y fue el primer destino que se puso encima de la mesa. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Lance fue el primero que se mostró dubitativo.

Tenía muchas dudas. Echaba de menos su hogar más que a ningún otro lugar en el mundo, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que harían cuando volvieran a Cuba seria apalancarse y solo moverse para ir a la playa y nada más. Y Lance odiaba quedarse quieto. Ser paladín de Voltron le había hecho querer vivir experiencias nuevas. Quería viajar a sitios que no conociera, ver monumentos nuevos, bañarse en playas desconocidas y cenar en restaurantes a los que nunca había ido.

Después de explicar su punto de vista a su familia, pareció que todos los presentes estaban convencidos.

Viajar a un sitio que no conocían les resultaba emocionante. No tardaron en hacer una lluvia de ideas, con ciudades, países, e incluso continentes que aún no habían visitado. Después de apuntar bastantes nombres diferentes, se decidió que la mejor forma de escoger un destino era a través de un sorteo.

De ese modo, el destino final de la familia McClain apareció en un trozo de papel.

* * *

Lance nunca había visto Italia. Más concretamente, la isla de Sicilia.

Desde que era pequeño, siempre había oído que muchos de sus amigos habían ido con sus familias, y habían comentado lo bonita que era. Al haber nacido en una familia muy grande, sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente para mantener a sus hijos, pero no pudieron permitirse muchos viajes al extranjero. Y, mucho menos, viajar a otro continente. Era una de las cosas que Lance tenía en su “ _Lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir_.” Lance sentía como su envidia crecía cada vez más. Así que cuando salió la papeleta con el destino, no pudo evitar sentirse eufórico.

Sobre todo, porque había sido él mismo el que había apuntado ese nombre en ese trozo de papel. 

Hicieron las maletas con previsión, siendo conscientes de que iba a ser un viaje largo. Pero no se imaginaron hasta qué punto. Cuando apenas quedaban pocas horas para aterrizar, la desesperación era tal que Lance y sus hermanos apenas podían estarse quietos.

Pero para Lance fue especialmente duro.

Justo antes de embarcar, cuando estaban haciendo cola mientras esperaban a que les abrieran las puertas, Lance se asomó un poco fuera de la cola para comprobar si habían empezado ya el embarque o si la cola había comenzado a moverse.

Y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Pero… ¿Era posible?

Lance volvió a la cola con su familia con una cara propia de alguien que había visto un fantasma.

“¿Estas bien, cielo?” le dijo su madre. “Te has puesto un poco pálido de repente”

“Eh, ah, sí, sí. No te preocupes” se apresuró a decir para no preocupar a su familia.

“¿Será posible que, después de todo este tiempo, sea ahora cuando te entre miedo a volar?” soltó uno de sus hermanos en tono burlón.

“Vete a la mierda” le contestó sin dudarlo, provocando la risa de su familia.

Todos excepto su hermana Verónica. Ella había detectado algo en Lance que el resto no.

“Le has visto.”

Verónica esperó a que se sentaran uno al lado del otro en el avión para soltarle eso. Ni siquiera era una pregunta. Era bastante evidente. Lance dirigió la mirada a la ventana que tenía al lado, sin contestarle. Verónica suspiró. 

“No dejes que esto te amargue el viaje, Lance.” 

A pesar de que pareciera que no le escuchaba, Lance asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste. Justo después, Rachel, la otra hermana de Lance, se sentó en el otro asiento al lado de Verónica, mientras no paraba de repetir lo emocionada que estaba por ese viaje. Aunque era algo molesto, Lance lo agradeció. Así no tenía que pensar en lo que había visto.

* * *

Keith y Lance llevaban varios meses sin dirigirse la palabra.

No había sido por una discusión, ni por un conflicto que habían tenido. Era difícil volver a hablar con el que creía que era su rival, pero con el que en realidad tenía sentimientos muy profundos desde hacía tiempo. Sentimientos que solo salieron a la luz aquella noche en la que el alcohol invadía sus venas. 

En la fiesta final del _Galaxy Garrison_ todo el mundo se descontroló. Decir que Keith y Lance habían bebido era quedarse corto. Mientras algunos invitados bailaban, reían y jugaban a varios juegos de beber, los dos se ausentaron de repente. Nadie supo nada de ellos hasta que, al día siguiente, Shiro se los encontró en la habitación que tenía Keith en casa de Shiro. Aunque estaban tapados con las mantas, era bastante evidente lo que había pasado.

En cuanto se despertaron y tomaron consciencia de donde y con quien estaban, y de lo que había pasado, se prometieron mutuamente no contárselo a nadie ni volver a hablar del tema. Dicho eso, Lance cogió su ropa, se vistió y desapareció por la puerta.

Y de la vida de Keith.

Habían pasado varios meses desde entonces, pero lo más curioso de todo era que, a pesar de todo lo que bebieron, ninguno de los dos había olvidado ni un solo detalle de lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Después de aquel infernal vuelo, el avión empezó el proceso de aterrizaje.

Lance había logrado distraer su mente de lo que había visto en la cola para embargar una gran parte del viaje. Aunque a veces no podía evitar pensar en ello, lo sacó a la fuerza de su cabeza viendo algunas de las series que ofrecía la pantalla de su asiento.

Sin embargo, con el aterrizaje, todo volvió a él.

Cuando todo el mundo se levantó para coger su equipaje de mano, Lance no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver si volvía a ver a Keith, aunque sabía que si lo hacía solo se haría daño a sí mismo. Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba él. Keith estaba distraído sacando su equipaje del compartimento superior, sí que coincidió las miradas con Shiro y Adam. Inmediatamente, apartó la mirada y se giró mientras que sentía dolor en el pecho. Y se tuvo que morder el labio para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Fueron un par de horas infernales, hasta que por fin pudieron salir de ese avión, pasar la aduana, coger las maletas y dirigirse a la zona de taxis que los llevara a su hotel. Cuando vio que habían salido de la zona de aeropuerto, Lance soltó un profundo suspiro, cerro los ojos y tiró la cabeza para atrás.

Por fin, su infierno había acabado. 

Llegaron al hotel con alguna que otra dificultad. No fue demasiado difícil comunicarse con el taxista, dado que la familia hablaba español, y algunas palabras en italiano eran bastante similares. Después de una merecida comida y su respectiva siesta, decidieron pasar una tarde tranquila en la piscina del hotel. Al principio habían tenido la idea de inspeccionar la ciudad brevemente, pero estaban tan agotados del largo viaje que solo les apetecía quedarse aplatanados en las tumbonas de la piscina.

Después de darse unos cuantos chapuzones, Lance fue a por una bebida en uno de los puestos de bebidas que ofrecía el hotel en las instalaciones cercanas. Aparte del pensamiento recurrente que le rondaba la cabeza desde que habían empezado ese viaje, en ese momento se sentía más o menos feliz y relajado. Estaba rodeado de las personas que más quería, en un país extranjero que siempre había querido visitar, y ya no tenía encima la presión y la difícil misión de salvar al universo encima de sus hombros.

De hecho, haber formado parte del _Team Voltron_ le había hecho recuperar bastante la confianza en sí mismo. Se sentía útil y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. En resumen, era feliz.

Pero en cuanto cogió su bebida y se giró, toda esa confianza y ese buen humor se vino abajo.

Se encontró frente a frente con él, con la única persona capaz de alborotar toda su estabilidad emocional con su presencia. La única persona con la que no paraba de pensar. Con la única persona que se había acostado en toda su vida, y la única a la que había entregado su corazón de forma tan apasionada.

Se quedaron un buen rato ahí, frente a frente, en shock, sin saber que decir. En vez de dejar caer la copa, como hubiese sido normal, Lance la agarró con fuerza. Hasta tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tirarle en contenido del vaso.

Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca cuando Shiro se presentó ahí, justo al lado de Keith. Probablemente se estaría preguntando qué estaba haciendo Keith y porqué tardaba tanto en coger una simple bebida.

Cuando vio a Lance, hizo un gesto de sorpresa al verle, pero en seguida esbozó una sonrisa.

“H-hola, Lance.” Dijo amablemente. “qué sorpresa verte por aquí… tan lejos de casa.”

“Ya… lo mismo digo.” Se rascó la nuca, con nerviosismo, intentando mirarle solo a él. “Mi familia y yo hemos decidido pasar unos días de vacaciones aquí… Todos juntos.”

“Lo entiendo perfectamente” asintió. “Adam y yo necesitábamos un descanso para… Ya sabes, recuperar el tiempo perdido.”

Lance asintió, intentando mantener una conversación cordial con Shiro, el cual no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado. Aunque se estaba esforzando en poner todo el foco de atención en él, no pudo evitar observar a Keith por el rabillo del ojo. Este se encontraba un poco apartado de ellos, con la mirada baja, y sin decir ni una sola palabra desde que Lance había comenzado esta conversación con Shiro.

Shiro era perfectamente consciente de lo que había pasado entre Keith y Lance. De hecho, fue él el que se los encontró en la cama al día siguiente. Y cuándo Keith se vio capaz de hablar del tema, también escuchó lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista. Poco a poco, empezó a ser consciente de cómo se sentía, y en qué medida le había afectado todo aquello.

Es por ese motivo por el que Shiro procuro no alargar mucho de la conversación. Lance era uno de los miembros del equipo en los cual es más confiaba, y la verdad que disfrutaba mucho manteniendo una conversación con él. Pero sabía que Keith, a pesar de que no lo demostrara, por dentro estaba sufriendo mucho en ese momento. Su bienestar siempre le había preocupado. Intentó, como pudo, encaminar esa conversación hacia el final sin que se notara mucho que debían irse.

“Nos veremos en el Garrison, Lance.” Dijo Shiro, y le puso una mano en el brazo a Keith para encaminarlo hacia el lugar donde tenían las tumbonas.

“si… Nos veremos en el Garrison…” Se dieron la vuelta y Lance no pudo evitar mirar a Keith. “… Shiro.”

Incluso después de irse, Lance se quedó ahí, petrificado, sin moverse siquiera. Y sin soltar su vaso. Lo apretaba tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que se fuera a romper.

Como si hubiese oído su llamada de auxilio, Verónica se presentó ahí para su rescate pocos segundos después de que Shiro y Keith se fueran. Al ver que tardaba mucho en volver hacia la zona donde estaba su familia, su hermana se incorporó un poco de su tumbona y vio con sus propios ojos a lo lejos las figuras de Keith y Shiro delante de Lance. Aunque para ella estaban borrosas, dado que no llevaba las gafas puestas en ese momento, era más que evidente lo que estaba pasando.

Aquello hizo que le saltaran todas las alarmas y hacerle sentir que debía ir a rescatar a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando le vio de cerca, a Lance la temblaban las manos, se estaban mordiendo el labio y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Verónica le cogió el vaso de las manos, le puso una mano en el hombro y le condujo hacia la recepción del hotel. Le hizo sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaban más apartados, y se sentó a su lado.

Para el momento en el que se sentaron, los ojos vidriosos se convirtieron en lágrimas silenciosas que caían de sus mejillas. Verónica se apresuró a darle la toalla de playa que llevaba en los brazos para que se secara las lágrimas de la cara.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, cuando ya había dejado de llorar, Lance suspiró.

“De todos los hoteles de esta isla… tenía que estar en este…”

“es… una simple casualidad, nada más.”

Lance negó con la cabeza. Tenía la mirada perdida y casi parecía que n le escuchara.

“es como si… no fuese a superar esto… nunca…”

Su hermana hizo una mueca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Se supera…” s­usurró casi para sí misma más que para su hermano. “Créeme… que se supera”

Lance le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermana. Ambos se fundieron en un corto abrazo, que le hizo sentirse mejor, pero que para nada alivió todo el dolor que tenía Lance en su interior.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lance se negaba a salir de la cama.

Intentó excusar su estado de ánimo al _jet lag,_ alegando que se sentía cansado física y emocionalmente, cuando en realidad solo quería quedarse solo en la habitación de hotel que compartía con su hermano Marco, y echarse a llorar sin preocupar a nadie.

Una de las cosas buenas que Lance reconocía que implicaba viajar con su familia, era que eran capaces de distraerle con el más mínimo detalle y evitar que se ahogara en sus pensamientos negativos. Por ejemplo, su hermano prácticamente le arrastró de la cama para que se espabilara y animara.

Hasta la noche anterior, nadie más que Verónica sabía lo que le había pasado con Keith. Pero después de verle alicaído justo antes de dormir, su hermano le sometió a un interrogatorio. No cesó hasta que Lance se le confesó todo, solo con el objetivo de que se callara.

Por ese motivo, su hermano estaba especialmente empeñado en que se animara y no se quedase estancado en ese mismo estado de ánimo el resto del viaje.

Después de un día entero de visitas a monumentos, calles emblemáticas y paisajes extraordinarios, por la noche todos acabaron exhaustos. Ya en ese segundo día de viaje, la familia al completo estuvo de acuerdo en que Italia era bonita, pero al mismo tiempo agotadora. Sin embargo, estaban disfrutando de lo lindo del viaje.

Aunque su hermano cayó redondo en la cama, Lance no pudo evitar dar vueltas durante un rato largo.

Justo cuando iba a dormirse, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó. Aquello llamó la atención, ya que no había nadie que conociese que quisiese enviarle un mensaje a esas horas.

A no ser…

Cuando vio esa notificación, sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron aun sin haber leído el mensaje.

Estuvo un rato decidiendo si debía abrirlo o ignorarlo y dejar esa decisión para al día siguiente. Pero se conocía muy bien, y sabía perfectamente que, si no lo leía en ese momento, no podría dormir.

Así que hizo acopio de valor y abrió la conversación.

“ _Hola, Lance. Sé que probablemente estás durmiendo ahora, pero sentía que no debida pasar un día más sin hablar contigo. No pretendía que esto pasara, y menos estando en otro continente. No pretendo fastidiarte el viaje con tu familia. Así que, si quieres, te propongo que nos encontremos en algún momento para aclarar el tema ya de una vez por todas. Lo último que pretendo es hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya he hecho.”_

Lance leyó y releyó el mensaje un montón de veces. No sabía que pensar ni que decir. La idea de quedar con él y verle después del momento tenso que habían tenido el día antes le daba una ansiedad tremenda.

Sin embargo, era perfectamente consciente de que esa situación ya no se podía alargar ni un minuto más.

Escribió la contestación unas cuantas veces antes de dar con el mensaje correcto. Como si no tuviera suficiente ansiedad, justo cuando estaba escribiendo se dio cuenta de que Keith estaba en línea. Tragó saliva, e intentó que no le afectara ni le pusiese más nervioso. Por fin, después de miles de intentos, le escribió simplemente:

“¿Estas libre ahora?”

* * *

Con un par de mensajes más, quedaron en encontrarse en la recepción del hotel en unos diez minutos.

Lance se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado y, siendo extremadamente silencioso, se vistió con lo primero que encontró con la luz de la pantalla de su móvil. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta si la camiseta y el pantalón conjuntaban… o ni si quiera sabía si había cogido su ropa o la de su hermano.

Justo cuando había cerrado la puerta, se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que se había dejado la tarjeta dentro de la habitación.

“Marco me va a matar”

* * *

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Lance sintió como su corazón se paraba en seco.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña. Por un lado, estaba angustiadísimo. Este tema le había preocupado y mantenido en vela durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que parecía que más o menos lo había superado, había vuelto a él. Estaba cansado de todo eso, y solo quería olvidarlo todo de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de aquella noche que pasaron juntos aún no se habían ido de su mente. Recordaba absolutamente todo lo que hicieron. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada beso. Durante toda su vida, Lance se había emborrachado en multitud de ocasiones, y a la mañana siguiente se había olvidado de casi todo lo que había hecho. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, esa noche la recordaba perfectamente.

Cuando Lance se acercó a él, Keith sonrió. Estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la recepción del hotel, mirando hacia el paisaje nocturno. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, muy distinta a la roja que solía llevar él. Pero que, al mismo tiempo, Lance admitía que le quedaba increíblemente bien.

Lance se sentó a su lado y Keith por fin le miró.

“Me alegra verte, Lance.”

Lance asintió. No estaba realmente seguro de poder decir que se alegraba de verle, aunque siempre había algo de agradable en ver a un viejo amigo.

_Viejo amigo…_

“Me resulta extraño verte por aquí.”

Lance le arqueó una ceja.

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que no puedo ir de viaje con mi familia a Italia?”

“No digo eso…” Keith suspiró. “Pensaba qué si tenías que irte de vacaciones a algún lado con tu familia, el primer lugar que elegiríais seria Cuba.”

“¿Qué quieres que te diga? También me gusta conocer sitios nuevos.” Lance se encogió de hombros. “Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti.”

“Adam y Shiro me han arrastrado aquí.” Keith puso los ojos en blanco. “créeme que lo que menos me apetece es hacer de sujetavelas de una parejita. Y menos en un viaje… Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?… supongo que en parte ellos tienen razón, viajar es un buen paso para intentar evadirte de todos los problemas… al menos durante un tiempo.”

Lande asintió mientras suspiraba. En su mente tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle, muchísimas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía ni como empezar.

Por suerte, uno de los motivos de la buena relación que tenían Lance y Keith hace tiempo era que se conocían tan bien que podían leer la mente del otro con una facilidad increíble. Keith sabía lo que pensaba Lance en ese momento, así que se adelantó a cualquier pregunta o duda que pudiese hacerle.

“mejor vamos a otro sitio… y hablaremos más tranquilos.”

* * *

Estuvieron unos minutos de silencio, desde que salieron del hotel hasta que llegaron a la playa. Pasearon durante un rato más y se apoyaron en una roca gigante.

“bueno…” Keith suspiró y le miró. “supongo que deberíamos empezar a hablar.”

“si…” Lance se rascó la nuca, nervioso. “a ver, eh…”

Ambos intentaron empezar una conversación, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo. Estaban nerviosos, y cohibidos por lo que había pasado meses atrás, y a pesar de que querían arreglarlo no había manera de que la conversación fluyera.

Al final, después de muchos intentos, Keith suspiró.

“Lance.” Keith le miró. “Oye, yo… no soy bueno en esto. Solo…”

“Lo sé, Keith.” Le interrumpió Lance. “lo sé. Te entiendo…”

“Es solo… que no sé si hay forma de solucionar esto.” 

“somos inteligentes, Keith. Encontraremos una solución. Ya lo veras.”

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Keith pudo ver en los ojos de Lance un rayo de esperanza, propio de alguien que quería que todo volviese a la normalidad. Propio de alguien con un corazón tan grande capaz de querer a alguien con todo su ser.

Propio de Lance.

”Lance…” suspiró y le miró con tristeza. “yo… Sé que a la mañana siguiente acordamos que no deberíamos contarle esto a nadie. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que me siento tan mal. Ni siquiera hablamos de lo sucedido, y no tuve ocasión de disculparme por lo que pasó esa noche, yo… lo siento mucho.”

“No… soy yo quien debería disculparme.” Le interrumpió. “Tienes toda la razón. Yo… deberíamos haber hablado. Y no solo al día siguiente. Todo esto ha pasado por una razón que tú y yo sabemos, debería haber hablado, pero… No fui capaz. Y al final esos sentimientos que reprimí, salieron a la luz de la peor forma…” le miró a los ojos con una clara expresión de arrepentimiento. “Perdóname, Keith.”

“No es tu culpa…”

“No, sí que lo es.” Le interrumpió y se sentó en la roca que tenían cerca. “Debería haber sido sincero contigo desde el primer momento en el que empezara a sentir eso, debería haber sabido que la confianza que teníamos era suficiente para poder hablar de esto como personas adultas y llegar a una solución. Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue decirte que deberíamos olvidar lo que había pasado, y largarme de allí. así no es como un adulto soluciona las cosas.”

“Yo siempre he sabido que tu no eras muy maduro.” Le soltó Keith en tono claramente de broma.

Aunque Lance no pudo evitar sonreír por ese comentario, la verdad que no estaba demasiado animado.

“Sinceramente, no creo que solo tu debas cargar con todo esto.” empezó a decir Keith. “en todo este tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces, debería haber sido capaz de coger el teléfono y llamarte. O de escribirte un mensaje. Incluso de venirte a ver a tu casa, o a tu oficina del Garrison para quedar contigo y hablar del tema. Pero… simplemente… No pude.”

“Ya… te entiendo muy bien.” Lance asintió “Estaba aterrado de que, si hacía algunas de esas cosas, nos viésemos obligados a dejar pasar ese incidente sin darle más importancia. Creo que… en parte tenía miedo de qué minimizaras lo que pasó porque…” suspiró. “Para mí fue importante.”

“Para mi… también.”

Lance arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa.

No era como si creyera que Keith no sintiera lo mismo. Pero, tal y como había dicho el mismo, nunca había mostrado que pensaba de ese modo.

“entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?”

Se encontraban, entonces, en un momento muy difícil. Ambos habían dejado claro que tenían unos sentimientos. Sentimientos que no debían ser ignorados ni un minuto más. Lo que había pasado aquella noche… era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Lance se encogió de hombros. Inexplicablemente, los ojos se le humedecieron de repente. Tragó saliva y suspiró.

“yo solo quiero… que esto salga bien” suspiró y miró a Keith, sin sentir vergüenza de que le viese llorar. “te echo de menos”

Keith se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de sentarse a su lado. Le cogió de la mano, y le sonrió tímidamente.

“yo… también te echo de menos.”

Sus miradas coincidieron, y Lance bajó la mirada de nuevo, algo triste. Keith le puso una mano en la mejilla y se acercó a él. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían fundido en un dulce beso, mientras que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos de Lance rodaron por sus mejillas. Cuando se separaron, Keith se encargó de recogerlas y secarle la cara con las manos.

“qué vergüenza” Lance susurró. “lo que menos me esperaba de este viaje era acabar llorando delante de ti.”

Keith se rió ante esa ocurrencia y le abrazó. Estuvieron un rato refugiándose en el abrazo del otro, hasta que Lance señaló que tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y que debían volver.

“puede que tengas razón” se separaron, y Keith esbozó una media sonrisa. “Shiro y Adam me van a matar”

“No te quejes, que seguro que no tienes una habitación compartida con ninguno de ellos” suspiró. “Y me apuesto lo que sea que tú no te has dejado las llaves dentro de la habitación y no vas a tener que despertar a tu hermano.”

Keith no pudo evitar reírse a causa de la ocurrencia de Lance. Poco después, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Pero, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia de haber dormido juntos, era que debía sopesar todas las ventajas y los inconvenientes de su idea. Mientras tanto, Lance era testigo de cómo Keith abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar sin decir absolutamente nada. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

“Sé lo que estás pensando… Y te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que ahora no es el mejor momento.” Le soltó con la máxima suavidad y amabilidad que pudo. “No creo que sea adecuado que durmamos en la misma habitación, cuando ni siquiera nos hemos sentado propiamente a hablar de nuestros sentimientos. Además… acabamos de arreglar nuestro problema y estamos volviendo a hablar de nuevo después de meses. Necesitamos tiempo, Keith”

Keith asintió.

“lo sé.”

“Lo siento…”

“No… No, tienes razón” suspiró y sonrió. “Yo también era consciente de ello, es por eso por lo que no te dicho nada. Creo que será mejor dejar que cada uno disfrute de estas vacaciones, y cuando volvamos nos encontremos de nuevo lo volvamos a hablar.”

“Estoy de acuerdo” Lance sonrió con dulzura. “además creo que ha sido beneficioso para los dos que hayamos hablado un poco ahora, así si volvemos a encontrarnos por Sicilia nuestro encuentro no será tan incómodo.”

Keith asintió y se incorporó.

“Vamos a posponer esta charla para cuando los dos volvamos.”

“Y con la suerte que tenemos, nos veremos en el avión de vuelta.”

No pudieron evitar reírse.

De repente, toda la tensión que habían vivido, no solo desde el principio de esa conversación, sino desde el principio de ese viaje había desparecido por completo. Ahora se sentían lo suficiente cómodos como para tomarse con humor el hecho de haberse encontrado tantas veces.

Emprendieron la marcha al hotel con una tímida sonrisa en la cara, pero sin apenas mirarse.

“De verdad…” soltó Lance aun riéndose. “El mundo es un pañuelo”

“si…”

Llegaron de nuevo a la recepción del hotel.

“Tengo… que irme ya. Me va a tomar mucho tiempo llamar a la puerta de mi habitación para que mi hermano se despierte y me abra…” suspiró haciendo una mueca. “Suponiendo que me quiera abrir”

Keith no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave, lo que hizo a Lance contagiarse.

“De acuerdo.” Suspiró. “Nos vemos en unas semanas.”

Lance asintió y emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, Keith se dio cuenta de que sus pasos eran muy pequeños y lentos. Keith sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

“Lance, espera.”

Lance se giró cuando Keith ni siquiera había acabado de hablar.

“Pensaba que de verdad me ibas a dejar marchar.” Soltó con una sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

Se acercaron dando pasos rápidos hasta estar a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Se fundieron en un abrazo que luego desembocó en beso, para luego separarse con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

“ahora si que me tengo que ir.”

Keith asintió y vio como Lance se marchaba de nuevo y suspiró. Por un momento sintió un ápice de tristeza, pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Después de aquella noche, todo fue mucho mejor.

Lance pudo pasar más tiempo con su familia, y no dejó que absolutamente nada le volviera a fastidiar ese momento que tanto había anhelado. Aunque aquella noche Lance durmió en el pasillo, debido a la negativa de su hermano Marco a abrirle la puerta de la habitación.

Keith también estaba visiblemente más animado, y ya no ponía cara de asco cuando Shiro y Adam se daban besos delante suyo. Es más, se ponía a sonreír como un bobo, lo que le hizo a Adam preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si le pasaba algo. Keith le respondía con un gruñido fingido. Por dentro, estaba tan eufórico que era imposible que nada le hiciera enfadar.

Así que al final pudieron disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones.


	3. Week 3: Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pero cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Lance no tuvo más dudas. Esa sonrisa tímida, ese rubor en las mejillas, esa mirada baja y ese pequeño suspiro después de un rato de silencio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: En este capítulo menciono en un breve momento a Pidge en masculino, básicamente porque, en el momento en el que está basado ese trozo, aun no se sabía que Pidge era una chica. 
> 
> Y ya está, ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

Lance tenía la habitación hecha un desastre.

Como cada año, su familia realizaba la tradicional “Operación: limpieza total de la casa”. En ese día, toda la familia McClain se movilizaba y, muy a su pesar, limpiaba y ordenaba todas las habitaciones. Movían todos los muebles, sacaban todos los cajones y limpiaban el polvo de todos los rincones. Si alguien tenía algún objeto secreto guardado, ese día, por suerte y por desgracia para todos, salía todo a la luz… a no ser que lo guardase a tiempo.

Lance no recordaba tener ningún objeto que tuviese que esconder de su familia. Había años que sí que se las apañaba para ocultar lo que fuera que quisiera esconder para que nadie lo encontrase, pero en ese momento en el que estaba, después de haber estado dos años fuera de casa, no recordaba nada que tuviese que esconder.

O eso pensaba.

Cuando les tocó sacar todos los objetos de encima de su armario, entre las diversas cajas que tenía llena de polvo, hubo una que le llamo la atención especialmente.

Era una caja negra que pesaba bastante, la cual Lance no tenía recuerdo alguno de haberla usado recientemente. La dejó en la cama, intrigado.

Al abrirla, se quedó paralizado.

Era como si le hubieran golpeado con un látigo cargado de recuerdos y sentimientos. Sentimientos que había reprimido de tal forma que había borrado de su memoria. No movió ningún músculo durante varios minutos.

Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, sacó todas y cada una de las cartas que había en la caja. Para su sorpresa, estaban todas numeradas, así que las ordenó y las abrió todas. Una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención cuando les echo un vistazo sin leerlas, era que dentro de cada sobre venía un papel pequeño con unas pocas líneas escritas en él. No eran cartas kilométricas, era más bien un recopilatorio de pensamientos que parecían haberse escrito de forma espontánea, pero con una cierta lógica.

Antes de leerlas, se aseguró que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada. Si su madre, o alguien de su familia, le veía con esos papeles en la mano, no dudaría en tirarlo o empezar a abrirlas indiscriminadamente, sin importar cuanto se resistiese Lance. Si se tratase de sus hermanos, muy probablemente las cogería y las leería en alto con tal de avergonzar a Lance.

Se sentó en la cama con el corazón en un puño y abrió las cartas, una a una.

* * *

**#1**

“ _Hola…_

_Sé qué te parece raro que te escriba esto cuando literalmente hace menos de un día que nos conocemos, (tampoco sé si vas a leer esto algún día, pero bueno), pero debo admitir que me has caído bien. Sin embargo, algo me dice que yo a ti no. No sé si he interpretado bien tus miradas hacia mí en clase, pero me gustaría de verdad que fuésemos amigos, que no me odiases… pero entiendo que, siendo yo, es difícil._

_Lo que daría que nos llevásemos bien…_ ”

**#2**

_“Solo te conozco desde hace días, pero debo admitir que es divertido discutir contigo en clase. Creo que, contigo, las clases en el Garrison se harán más entretenidas. ”_

**_#3_ **

_“Hoy has estado impresionante en el simulador. Yo siempre lo estrello, jajaja… Pero tú no, tú has tenido una firmeza digna de admirar… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que, si formásemos equipo, juntos lo haríamos muy bien. La verdad es que… te tengo algo de envidia._

_Ojalá ser como tú…”_

**_#4_ **

_“Hoy te he visto en la cafetería. Estabas muy guapo con ese uniforme. Sí, lo sé, es el mismo que el mío. Es solo que… a ti te sienta mejor. Todo te sienta mejor.”_

**_#5_ **

_“Cuando recibí la noticia hoy… me quedé de piedra. No entiendo cómo han podido expulsarte. Yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, sin ti? ¿Sin verte en clase? ¿Sin discutir contigo? Por favor… vuelve.”_

**_#6_ **

_¿Sabes? Es muy difícil ser tu enemigo, y fingir que te odio, cuando una parte de mi quiere estar más cerca de ti, que nos riamos, juntos, abrazarnos… Y… puede que algo más…_

_¿Qué me está pasando? Todo esto se me está haciendo muy difícil… ¿Qué diría mi madre si me viese? ¿Y mi familia? Espero que lo entiendan, de verdad…”_

**_#7_ **

_No sé ni porque te estoy contando todo esto. No vas a leer esto nunca… Supongo que, de algún modo, escribirte a ti hace que me sienta bien. Todo esto que estoy sintiendo… no creo que pueda expresártelo a la cara nunca.”_

**_#8_ **

_“Debo admitir que no haberte visto hoy en la lista del Garrison me ha dolido. Se que aparentaba felicidad, pero la verdad es que… te echo de menos.”_

**_#9_ **

_“A estas alturas ya debe de ser ridículo decir esto, pero… Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Me di cuenta de ello cuando no te vi en clase por primera vez en años, y me dieron ganas de llorar… Dime la verdad. ¿estoy haciendo el ridículo?”_

* * *

Lance cerró el penúltimo sobre y cogió el ultimo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo miró durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Suspiró.

“allá vamos…”

Para su sorpresa, era una carta significativamente larga comparada con las demás. Además, esa era la única carta que mencionaba para quién iba dirigida. Y su nombre, la verdad, no le sorprendió en absoluto. Desde la primera carta ya había recordado quien era.

* * *

**_#10_ **

_“Hola, Keith…_

_Te prometo que esta es la última carta que te voy a escribir. Aunque bueno, tú no sabes ni siquiera que estoy haciendo, así que no tiene sentido prometerte nada._

_Y, hablando de cosas que no tienen sentido… No voy a seguir con esto. Llevo tiempo escribiéndote cartas que sé que nunca te enviaré. Porque soy un cobarde. Porque soy incapaz de decirte las cosas a la cara. Porque soy incapaz de decirle que me gusta a mi enemigo._

_Lo tengo decidido. Un día de estos, me escaparé con Hunk a la ciudad a conocer chicas. Probablemente arrastre a Pidge. Es un chico misterioso, y no es muy cercano a nosotros, pero puede que le acabe cayendo bien. Aunque caer bien a la gente no es mi fuerte, un poco de diversión no me ira mal. Distraerme me ayudará a olvidar lo inútil que he sido contigo. Así no pensaré en el hecho de que podría haber hecho las cosas muchísimo mejor._

_Así que, bueno, supongo que esto es un adiós. No creo que volvamos a vernos más, ni a coincidir en el Garrison, dado que a ti te han expulsado. Solo espero que, estés donde estés, estés bien._

_Te quiere…_

_Lance”_

* * *

Cuando acabó de leerla, la cerró con silencio. No dijo nada, pero sí que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su corazón y su mente estaba en llenas de pensamientos y sentimientos totalmente confusos.

Se había pasado años fuera de la tierra ignorando e intentando no darle importancia a todos aquellos sentimientos que había estado teniendo desde que había entrado en el Galaxy Garrison. Desde que había conocido a ese chico de pelo negro y de mirada enfadada.

Después de leer esa carta, Lance lo recodaba todo. Recordó cómo se echó a llorar después de escribir esas últimas líneas. Como escondió todos esos sobres en una caja encima del armario y prometió que nunca las volvería a abrir. Como reprimió sus recuerdos de tal forma que no tenía recuerdo alguno hasta que había dado con esta caja muchos años después.

Cerró la caja con los sobres dentro en total silencio y la recolocó debajo de su cama. Justo a tiempo para que su hermana picase a la puerta para preguntarle si quería una chaqueta que ella no quería, o si podía tirarla.

* * *

Lance no fue el mismo desde entonces.

Estaba triste, deprimido e inquietantemente callado. No volvió a abrir las cartas desde aquel día de limpieza. Ni siquiera lo habló con nadie. Dejó que esa angustia le comiera por dentro hasta que su familia llegase a preguntarse a sí misma si de verdad le pasaba algo serio.

Lance siempre lograba desviar la atención hasta que un día, Verónica le cogió por banda en el pasillo de las habitaciones, en el piso superior. Su familia estaba abajo, en el salón viendo la televisión.

Verónica le asedio a preguntas. En un principio era cautelosa, dado que tenía la intención de que era algo que le preocupaba de verdad y no quería agobiarle. Pero, a medida que la conversación, Lance se sentía más agobiado e indefenso.

Hasta que se vino abajo.

Se tapó la boca con su mano, y sollozó un poco. Su hermana le abrazó, aun sin saber qué le pasaba. Lance no tenía ni fuerzas para resistirse. Poco a poco, y a medida que se iba calmando, le acabó confesando lo que pasaba.

Le hablo del descubrimiento de las cartas de días atrás. También le confesó su amor por Keith, y como había pasado años ocultándole a todo el mundo su bisexualidad. Verónica le escuchaba, sin decir nada, y sin apenas reaccionar visiblemente. Si que arqueó un poco las cejas por la sorpresa, pero no dejó que Lance lo supiera.

Cuando logró calmar a su hermano, Verónica le pidió que, si podía ver esas cartas, y Lance accedió. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo sabía todo y ya no tenía sentido ocultárselo. Las leyó, y de nuevo, le abrazó.

Pero era un abrazo muy distinto.

* * *

Pocos días después, lance tuvo una reunión en el Garrison.

No fue una reunión muy larga. Ni siquiera podría considerarse una reunión. Básicamente, Shiro organizó un reencuentro con el equipo, sentarse con calma y hablar de como les iba la vida, ya que no eran paladines. Quería asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Después de una charla animada, en la que hablaron, revivieron anécdotas, y se rieron en multitud de ocasiones, todos se fueron a casa.

“¡Lance!”

Lance había emprendido el camino a casa cuando una voz le hizo girarse. Y no podía ser otra persona más que él.

“O-oh, hola, Keith.” Se sonrojó ligeramente.

“¿te importa que vaya contigo una parte del camino?”

“Claro”

El camino a casa fue silencioso.

Para Lance fue bastante incómodo. No se había recuperado aun del descubrimiento de las cartas, y aún no le había dedicado tiempo suficiente para volver a reprimir esos sentimientos y volver a olvidarlos, tal y como había hecho todos esos años. Quería volver a enterrar todo ese asunto para que no le diese más problemas.

Pero al haberle visto de nuevo ese día, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Odiaba admitir que, durante todo el reencuentro, en multitud de ocasiones se había perdido en sus pensamientos, o había fingido que escuchaba a alguien cuando hablaba, cuando en realidad solo se había dedicado a mirar a Keith por el rabillo del ojo. Se preguntaba si en algún momento alguien se había dado cuenta.

Sinceramente, esperaba que no. Pero lance a veces era una persona muy transparente.

En ese momento, una idea loca le invadió la cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente que uno de los motivos por el cual las cartas le habían afectado tanto, era porque siempre se había empeñado en esconder sus sentimientos, en vez de tirarse a la piscina y ser valiente.

Por un momento pensó “¿y si lo suelto todo ahora, y que sea lo que tenga que ser?”

No perdía nada por intentarlo, y por fin podría olvidar el tema de una vez por todas. De todos modos, no era como si le fuera a ver cada día, como cuando estaban en el Galaxy Garrison. O siendo parte del equipo Voltron. Ya ni se molestaba en sentir angustia por la posible respuesta de Keith. A partir de ese día todo iba a cambiar.

Se paró en seco en el camino, y observó como Keith se dio cuenta y también se paró.

“¿Qué te pasa?”

“Keith… creo que tengo que hablar contigo."

Keith pestañeó, confuso, pero asintió.

"Claro... ¿que ocurre?"

"Verás..." Lance se detuvo antes de volver a hablar. "Hace un tiempo que... hay algo que me ronda la cabeza. Y yo… creo que deberia decirte una cosa...”

“No... digas nada más.”

Lance tardó unos segundos en procesar esa respuesta. En su mente, se había preparado un discurso improvisado en el que buscaría las palabras más adecuadas para confesarle todos los sentimientos que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Por eso, el hecho de ser interrumpido le desconcertó.

Pero cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Lance no tuvo más dudas. Esa sonrisa tímida, ese rubor en las mejillas, esa mirada baja y ese pequeño suspiro después de un rato de silencio.

Keith lo sabía. Lo sabia todo. No habían hecho falta palabras para ello.

“Lo sé.”

“¿Lo sabes?”

“Lo sé” afirmó de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“¿Cómo has…?” se puso rojo al instante. “¿Quién te ha…?”

“No me ha hecho falta.” Negó con la cabeza. “Lo he visto hoy, lo he estado viendo cada día que estuvimos en el espacio, y…” suspiró y subió la mirada. “Lo… vi en tus ojos… en aquella primera clase del Garrison.”

Lance no pudo decir nada ante eso. Estaba sin palabras. No podía hacer mas que ponerse rojo al instante y desviar la mirada. Notó como Keith le agarraba de la mano suavemente y se la estrechaba.

Aun así, aun teniendo una casi confirmación de los sentimientos recíprocos de Keith con ese gesto, no era capaz de mirarle. Se sentía un cobarde.

“Soy un cobarde…” susurró, con un tono que solo Keith podía captar.

“Tranquilo, que yo lo soy más que tú.”

Lance sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Empezaron a andar de nuevo, sin soltarse la mano en ningún momento. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento para expresar esos dulces sentimientos.

De vez en cuando, Lance le apretaba la mano ligeramente, como un acto reflejo. Como si tuviera miedo de que Keith le fuera a soltar en algún momento.

“Lo siento.”

“¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?”

“Porque no he sido capaz de decirte todo lo que sentía, ni todo lo que me había preparado. Yo… no puedo”

“No… pasa nada” susurró suavemente, escondiendo su media sonrisa en el cuello de la camisa. “No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta para… que sea real.”

_En voz alta…_

Aquello le hizo pensar. No tardó ni un segundo en volver a pararse mientras caminaban.

“¿Tienes… algo de tiempo ahora?”

* * *

La habitación de Lance era mucho mas acogedora de lo que Keith se había imaginado.

Lance le había convencido de que se pasase por su casa antes de ir a la suya. Estaba de pie, al lado de la puerta de su cuarto mientras observaba desconcertado como Lance se agachaba y sacaba algo de debajo de su cama. Vio como era una caja negra, algo llena de polvo, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía haber sido abierta hacia relativamente poco.

Lance sostuvo esa caja en las manos y le miró con timidez mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Keith captó el mensaje y se sentó a su lado. Esperó pacientemente a que Lance empezara a hablar.

“Hace poco encontré esto… y me gustaría que lo vieras.”

Le cedió la caja y Keith la aceptó sin hacer mas preguntas. La abrió. Lance pudo leer su cara desconcertada, por lo que esbozó una media sonrisa y suspiró.

“Son unas breves cartas que escribí durante años.” Continuó. “Aproximadamente van desde que te conocí en el Garrison hasta unos días antes de que rescatáramos a Shiro y encontráramos el león azul. Y… bueno… quiero que las leas”

Lance observó como empezaba a leer las cartas, pero no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y dirigirla al suelo. Estaba nervioso y angustiado. No sabía lo que estaba pensando Keith en ese momento, ya que apenas reaccionaba a lo que leía. Su corazón iba a mil por hora mientras se planteaba la posibilidad de que Keith estuviera riéndose internamente de lo que estaba leyendo.

¿Y si lo que había en esas cartas era demasiado? ¿Y si Keith no estaba preparado para eso? ¿Y si Lance estaba haciendo el ridículo de esa forma?

Keith acabo la última carta y se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras la cerraba. Suspiro brevemente y le miró a los ojos.

“¿has tenido esto guardado durante tanto tiempo?”

Lance asintió.

“Con “esto”… ¿te refieres a las cartas, o…?”

“los sentimientos.” Le contestó, directo. “¿te has guardado esto durante tanto tiempo… en tu interior?”

Lance se quedó callado. No porque no supiese que responderle. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Tantos años escondiendo lo que sentía, tantos años guardando todo eso en secreto por miedo a la reacción de todos… pero sobre todo la del chico que tenía delante.

Bajo la mirada mientras notaba como los ojos le empiezan a arder. Asintió.

No estaba en sus planes dejar que las lágrimas salieran, pero el cálido abrazo de Keith le volvió mas vulnerable que nunca.

“Nunca más…” le susurró en el oído. “Nunca mas te guardes esto… No te hagas mas daño… por favor. No quiero verte así nunca más.”

Lance asintió, sin poder decirle nada más. No era capaz de abrir la boca sin soltar un tímido sollozo.

Una vez que se calmó, Lance se separó ligeramente para verle de cerca. Volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez en el beso mas dulce que ellos se hubieran podido imaginar.

* * *

Aquella tarde, después de aquella escena, Keith y lance se sentaron a hablar. Hablaron mucho y de muchos temas, principalmente de cuanto habían echado de menos.

Hablaron tanto, y durante tanto tiempo, que incluso se vieron sorprendidos por el ruido de la puerta de la casa de Lance abriéndose, y el característico alboroto que indicaba que su familia había vuelto a casa. Keith ayudó a Lance a guardar las cartas apresuradamente, y mal puestas, y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras y fingir que Keith había venido para traerle algo que se había dejado en clase. Estaban tan empeñados en disimular, que se olvidaron del hecho de que no habían pisado una clase en años.

Mas tarde, cuando ya nadie le veía, lance recolocó las cartas

Verónica pasó por delante de su puerta entreabierta y le miró, arqueando una ceja. Lance, ruborizado, le hizo un gesto de silencio, indicando que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pensando, que no dijese nada. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino.

* * *

Durante los meses siguientes, Keith y Lance se vieron, hablaron, rieron, se abrazaron y se besaron mucho. Por fuera, la gente podía pensar que iban increíblemente despacio para haber esperado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de los sentimientos mutuos que se tenían. Cualquier otra pareja se hubiera dejado llevar, y se hubiera apresurado en hacer todo lo que no hubiesen hecho años antes.

Pero Keith y Lance no eran así.

Los sentimientos son complicados de sobrellevar, ellos mismos lo sabían bien. No tenia sentido apresurarse. Querían ir despacio, disfrutar de esas sensaciones que estaban viviendo por primera vez, ese latido especial de sus corazones.

Era algo que no querían olvidar nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! 
> 
> Siento publicar esto a destiempo, y fuera del momento del challenge, pero cuando estaba apunto de acabar este prompt, tuve un bloqueo de escritura bastante importante. Haré lo que pueda por escribir el cuarto y último prompt.
> 
> De todos modos, muchas gracias a todos por leerme <3


End file.
